


"Take My Hand, Princess."

by Miss_Indigo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Magic, P5 - Freeform, POV Third Person, Persona 5 Characters, Skyrim References, gradual love, kingdom au, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Indigo/pseuds/Miss_Indigo
Summary: "... You won't regret it."There is a very clear imbalance between the rich and the poor, as there is in all societies. The rich live in the castles, near the very top of the kingdom. Some say they are "touching the sky", seeing that the castle itself is built atop a mountain.Here, in this castle, lives the royals: The Niijimas.After the passing away of her late father, Sae Niijima has been told on her 19th birthday that once she reaches 20, the kingdom will be in her hands. Although she had always dreamed of being queen, she never knew that it would actually happen; and, truthfully, she doesn't want the responsibility.Then, after multiple fateful nights, the stars align and she finally meets Tae Takemi right on her windowsill in a rather... Odd fashion.That is when she is proposed with a possibility she would never even dream of considering:Running away.
Relationships: Isshiki Wakaba/Sakura Sojiro, Iwai Munehisa/Kawakami Sadayo, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Sae/Takemi Tae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	"Take My Hand, Princess."

_"Don't worry, madam. You will soon be Queen. All you must do is wait one year."_

A whole year... A whole year of what? Waiting for something that she doesn't even want? Letting out a long groan, Sae rolled on to her back. Her dark red eyes stared at the ceiling until she could feel herself drifting off to sleep... But that was impossible. The words lingered like a plague. They taunted her, mocked her, ridiculed her... All to the point where she couldn't even sleep at night. No matter how much she twisted or turned, she just couldn't get herself comfortable. And those words wouldn't leave her alone.

Ever since father died, nothing has been the same. She hasn't left her room in days. By this point, it may even be weeks. She was still a princess, after all, and everyone must respect her privacy and her wishes. But even Sae could tell that everyone was growing intolerable of her antisocial behavior. She had no means of social interaction at all. Hell, she hasn't even talked to her sister ever since the news was broken to her. What day even was it? Silently, Sae cast a glance to her open diary which was resting on her bedside table. She couldn't read it, of course, it was too dark. Instead, she lifted it up into the window, having to sit up from her fetal position. The moonlight cast a shine on to the page and she could finally read it. It had been two weeks since she was told about her future position... So it had now officially been two weeks of completely isolating herself. 

With a sigh, Sae lifted her head and looked out of the window. Her dark eyes were finally lit up by the moon, granting them their blood red color. Why did everything have to happen so fast? And why was she still coming to grips with everything? She didn't understand any of it. The silence of her room was somewhat eerie. Though, now that she'd spent so much time dwelling in her room, it felt like her friend. Finally, she found herself succumbing to the silence. For once she found herself relaxing. She slowly laid her head back down, resting on to her pillow and- 

_Tap tap._

Sae shot up instantly, her neat long silver hair quickly becoming a disheveled mess with the one movement. What was that? Her heart was racing. But... She was in a palace and there were multiple guards around to protect her. It was probably someone's strange pet. And, with that, she began to rela- 

_Tap. Tap._

Now, her eyes had widened and it felt like her heart was pounding against her chest, trying to rip through. She hesitantly rose to her feet, slipping her feet into her royal slippers and stepping over to the window where she thought the odd sound was coming from. There was absolutely nothing there. With a frown, Sae grabbed on to the window and pushed it open, introducing whatever sounds there were outside to her own ears. And, she heard it, rustling on the platform beside her windowsill. That platform was covered in plants, mainly strange flowers which had been growing since Sae's childhood. She could remember being young and sitting looking at them, wondering what they were. She'd seen no others like them... 

So, out of pure instinct and wonder, Sae cast a glance to where the small group of flowers should have been. They were gone. Instead of a small bundle of grass and flowers, it was a patch of green. And, to Sae's surprise, there was a boot with a rather large heel resting on it, crushing whatever was beneath it. She took a step back and looked at the entire image standing before her. There was a dark figure, silhouetted in the night. They appeared much bigger than what they really were thanks to the cloak that they were wearing, but she noticed that relatively quickly as the wind was causing it to blow in a certain direction, revealing the true size of their frail body to Sae. However, aside from that, all it was to Sae was a hooded shadow. They had no color, no life. The one other thing that Sae had managed to notice about the figure was what they were holding... Those flowers.

Sae opened her mouth to say something, looking up to the figure's face as she felt herself grow rather enraged as they were trespassing on her property and stealing her belongings. Her fiery red eyes trailed from the cloak to the face, which was partially hidden by what seemed to be some dark red scarf. Then their eyes met. And, as soon as her eyes met with theirs, she felt every word and sense of anger be knocked out of her. What was it about... Those eyes? Sae could do nothing but stare into the mahogany abyss for a moment. She could feel the tension the other felt just from their eyes, and her hands clenched naturally. What were they doing to her flowers? Sae wanted to ask so much, but those eyes just wouldn't let her. Somehow, even as she hesitated, her pale hands clenching and un-clenching in the moonlight, the figure remained perfectly still and their eyes wouldn't move an inch. They just focused on her and only her. 

_"Who are you?"_

Sae finally managed to choke out. Of all the questions, why could she only ask that? Of course, she was curious about this person's identity. But, she was mainly concerned about why they were standing on the palace's rooftop, and why they were stealing flowers of all things. 

Naturally there was no response. Why would they respond? They were just caught in the act of robbing the princess. The figure grabbed its cloak to prevent it from swaying in the wind. And, after Sae made the mistake of blinking, had completely disappeared. And Sae was left feeling a mixture of emotions. Though, she was mainly confused... And angry. 

The princess retreated back to her bed and held her head, trying to figure out what she had just seen and why she had just seen it. Why did that figure want her flowers? Why didn't they attack her? Or speak? Or do anything? Were they even there? Was this all a dream? She sat on the edge of her bed and lowered her head into her hands, trying to figure out what this meant. If it was a dream, what did it mean about herself? Why did her head hurt so much? But, most importantly... 

She looked up at the moon and the light which the figure had blocked with its presence. 

_What was so hypnotizing about their eyes?_

**Author's Note:**

> Still a huge WIP. A lot of the things mentioned in tags will appear in later chapters.


End file.
